Me va a doler
by chreisthewolf07
Summary: James sigue a Carlos y a Logan a la habitación del segundo y escucha cosas inusuales, ¿Qué significarán?


_**Me va a doler**_

Una soleada tarde en LA, dentro del apartamento 2J, uno de los integrantes de BTR, James veía la televisión sentado en su anaranjado sofá, un dibujo animado como cualquier otro, alguno que un menor de 9 años miraría, realmente no tenía nada que hacer hoy, un día muy aburrido, diría él.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos del transcurso de hoy fueron interrumpidos cuando dos de sus amigos y compañeros de banda, Carlos y Logan entraron al departamento, pero había algo fuera de lo usual, pues el joven del casco traía una expresión facial que representaba nerviosismo, como si hubiese algo que le preocupara, y el otro chico mostraba una cara llena de seriedad, más o menos, decidido a realizar una actividad. Ambos continuaron su camino hacia el área donde se encontraban sus habitaciones sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a James, esto causo confusión en el joven castaño, ya que nunca había visto tales reacciones en sus amigos, visualizó como los otros dos anduvieron hacia sus cuartos y con la curiosidad rondando por su mente, se levantó del sofá y los siguió, unos segundos después, observó que el par misterioso entró a la habitación del joven listo del grupo.

Ahora realmente estaba seguro de que algo sucedía con ellos, por unos momentos meditó si debía acercarse para descubrir que estaba pasando, así que involuntariamente sus piernas caminaron hasta quedar unos centímetros a distancia de la puerta cerrada de la habitación, parecía que su elección estaba clara, pero no era así, pues un par de segundos pasados decidió que lo que hicieran sus amigos en secreto no era asunto suyo, entonces eligió irse de ahí, pero esta decisión fue desvanecida cuando de pronto a sus tímpanos azotó unos ruiditos peculiares.

-Estás seguro de esto Logan? Qué tal que algo sale mal?- escuchó vociferar suavemente a Carlos

-Descuida, no te va pasar nada, confía en mí, he hecho esto algunas veces, se cómo hacerlo- respondió en el mismo volumen de voz Logan

James, desde el otro lado de la puerta, se preguntó que era aquello que hacía Carlos estuviese inseguro de hacer.

-Es que…es que… Logan… siento que me va a doler- comentó el joven caucásico

-Shhh…shhh…tu tranquilo, sólo quédate así boca abajo, no te dolerá- respondió el chico listo

Esas palabras le extrañaron aún más a su amigo.

-P-pero, e-es que…míralo, es tan grande, me va a doler mucho, me pone muy nervioso-

James pone una cara aún más confundida, ¿Qué era "tan grande"?

-Mira, mientras te pongas quieto, no te va a pasar nada, prometo hacerlo despacio si quieres

-Bueno p-pero, que sea despacito, nunca me habían hecho esto en el trasero, ¡ES QUE ME VA A DOLER!

A este punto, el joven que escuchaba cada palabra estaba más allá de espantado, ¿Qué le iba a hacer Logan a Carlos?

-Carlos, se le está saliendo el líquido, ya estate quieto

-¿Hablas de ese líquido blanco que le escurre?

James ahora poseía una cara de ¿Qué?

-Sí, ya hagámoslo

-Bien-

De pronto, el silencio reinó en el lugar por unos segundos, James por un lado quería saber que sucedía ahí adentro, pero por otro no. Cuando, de repente, unos sonidos muy, pero muy raros logra oír:

**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Estos provenían de Carlitos, como si hubiese algo que causara mucho dolor. James ahora sí estaba que se desmayaba, esta vez sí pensó lo peor.

-No, no puede ser- se dijo a sí mismo- No, no creo que Carlos y Logan hayan caído tan bajo, ¿ellos?, son…GAYS?- realmente era increíble, sus dos mejores amigos, haciendo esas cosas, imposible.

Segundos más tarde…

-Espera!- dijo Carlos- sácalo despacito, porfis-

-Claro- obedeció el otro

Por lo que Logan sacó "eso" que le metió a su amigo lentamente, provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de este. James se encontraba en total shock.

-Ves, no fue tan difícil, o sí?- preguntó Logan a Carlos

-E-eso creo, pero, me duele el trasero, creo me dolerá mucho tiempo- respondió el otro chico con el tono de voz aún bajo

-Relájate, sé que te dolerá, pero eso fue por ti- replicó Logan gentilmente

-Bien, gracias

-Cuando quieras

Así que sin aguantarlo más, James abrió la puerta en un azote, provocando susto en sus dos amigos, pero notó algo extraño, no había nada inapropiado a su alrededor, ni siquiera en los dos jóvenes, pero aun así él quería respuestas de lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!- gritó en molestia a los dos

-¿De qué hablas?- pidió Logan

-¡Tú sabes de que hablo! ¿Qué hacías con Carlos?-

-Oh, bueno, yo-

-¡Cállate! No puedo creerlo, que hayas caído tan bajo, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Carlos, y yo que creí que eras muy listo, y que hayas pensado en hacer esas cosas, ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!- ahora James era una bomba a punto de estallar

-James…-Carlos fue interrumpido por él

-¡Y TU!- señaló ahora a Carlos -Cómo dejaste que él te hiciera esto, yo sabía que eras un tonto, pero que estabas tan tonto como para no pensar sobre esto!… Sólo…no puedo creerlo…y cuando se lo diga a Kendall y a la Sra. Knight, verán el problema en el que están metidos!

-**¡ ¡ ¡JAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEESSSS! ! !**-

Gritaron sus dos compañeros, hartos de todo ese regaño que les estaba dando, y del que no tenían idea de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te molesta que le haya puesto a Carlos una inyección?- le preguntó el joven de cabello oscuro al castaño, mostrándole una jeringa promedio vacía y aparentemente usada.

James estaba confundido ahora, ¿Una inyección?

-Qué, de qué inyección hablas?- pidió James

-La inyección que el doctor dijo que me debían aplicar para que la enfermedad que tengo no se hiciera más grande- respondió el chico casco

-Inyección? Enfermedad? Pero, entonces, qué fue todo eso que oí?- preguntó de nuevo

-Oír de qué?- pidió Logan

-Tú… tú dijiste que te iba a doler mucho, que nunca te lo habían hecho en el trasero-

-Sí, siempre me habían vacunado en los brazos, pero nunca me lo habían hecho en el trasero- aclaró el joven latino

-P-pero, también dijiste que era tan grande, que te no lo aguantarías-

-Sí, la aguja de la jeringa era tan grande, mírala, quién soportaría eso?- replicó señalando el objeto punzante de dicho material médico, James lo observó.

-Y…y que hay del líquido blanco, dijiste que se estaba escurriendo-

-Sí, la medicina que puse a Carlos era color blanca, y como él no se dejaba inyectarse, se escurría de la jeringa- respondió Logan

-Y los gemidos de dolor, y que te lo metiera y lo sacara lentamente?-

-Me dolió cuando la aguja entró en mi trasero, por ello le pedí que fuese suavemente, para que no me enterrara muy duro la jeringa y cuando la sacara, no me doliese mucho- contestó Carlos

Entonces el ojiavellana comenzó a pensar, todas esas respuestas tenían sentido, y después de relacionar unas palabras con otras cosas, obtuvo una conclusión, realmente lo que ellos hacían era, una aplicación de inyección para Carlos por parte de Logan, muy diferente de lo que él una vez pensó.

-Así que, Carlos estaba nervioso porque lo ibas a inyectar, tú tratabas de calmarlo y todo lo que oí, fue por una inyección?- pidió nerviosamente a Logan

-Si James…tú que creíste?-

…

…

…

…

-Ammmm… lo mismo, lo mismo- respondió sarcástica y tímidamente

-Pero, tú dijiste…

-Saben qué? Pretendamos que nunca dije nada y esta conversación no la tuvimos, bien?-

Los otros dos asintieron, muy confundidos por toda la escena que había montado su compañero.

Sin nada más, James salió de la habitación, y unos pasos alejado de ahí, comenzó a pensar que talvez debería dejar de ver películas "C"

-Creo que quiero estar solo- susurró a él mismo

Ojalá todos puedan olvidar lo que pasó.


End file.
